


MabIfica Week

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: The imagination is endless. [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper is in many problems xD, Edited: Dec/31/2017, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Mabifica Week, Magic, Parent AU, Sleepovers, au's, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MabIfica Week starts now!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes and Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> More OTPs weeks, seriously, this is the coolest thing that could have happened at all this year.
> 
> Pacifica and Mabel, OMG!!!! I can't believe I finally arrived this week, I'm super excited so we will start a good time!!!
> 
> Well, we start with a small, but, I think, cute drabble.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Well, I wanted to use my concept of Monster Falls AU but ultimately decided on other AU which is where the Weirdmageddon if it happens, both dimensions are now united and demons rule this world. Also human wheel are called by their symbols.

“Llama!” The demon girl turned her head to hear someone call her, Shooting Star was flying towards her, attacking her, causing them both to leave the Nightmare Realm and remain floating in the Earth’s sky. “I’m sorry for arriving so late! Pine Tree and I had a problem last night and Grunkle Sixer wanted to punish us for 125 years!”

“So, how is it that you are _here_?”

Shooting Star smiled, making Llama’s heart, if she had one, accelerate a mile a minute, Shooting Star’s hair began to change color as her coat, “It was too easy, I just had to use my cute sad puppy eyes and Grunkle Sixer couldn’t resist it.”

She smiled, Shooting Star was right, what demon could refuse any request from those eyes? In fact, she tried, ten minutes she had a planet as a gift for Shooting Star.

“Well, that and I told Grunkle Crescent that I was going to go with you.”

The stars that were in her hair began to shine, Llama tried to calm her emotions and saw Shooting Star laugh, a laugh that had felt like the universe exploding and reborn several times.

“I told you how much I like to see you like that.” Llama felt a pair of arms encircling her waist and a head nestled between her neck and shoulder. Shooting Star’s body heat was as the sun itself.

“No more than I love seeing your eyes.” She kissed Shooting Star’s cheek, making the color of her hair change so fast that she could barely see the colors. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, Llama felt so lucky to have met Shooting Star.

“Well, I think it’s time to officially start this date!” Shooting Star shouted, Llama thought that all the demons at least three kilometers around could have heard her, “Where are we going, my captain?”

“We go to a place called Paris, I understood that the city had the best clothes and makeup, and were experts in romantic dating.”

“Flying?” Shooting Star asked.

“Are you afraid of losing to me?” Llama’s eyes changed to a bright purple color.

Shooting Star smiled, her hair darkened, “Not in a million years.”

Both demons began a supersonic race, although both love each other, they knew that they couldn’t stop challenging themselves, and that was the spark in their relationship.


	2. Very first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sleepover in her life may be the first of several things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was me something fluffy, fluffy 'm trying to write, it seems impossible to me.
> 
> That and I never, well yes, I've been invited to a sleepover, but never had the opportunity to attend. So I simply based on experiences that have told me.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: No, ok, they have about sixteen or seventeen, besides that now the twins decided to live in Gravity Falls after all the crazy adventures they had in their first summer.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

Pacifica was in the first sleepover of her life, since Mabel had heard that she had never been allowed to spend a night away from home, the Pines girl did her best to have a slumber party with Grenda and Candy.

Mabel explained what was done in a sleepover, more concise, Pacifica understood that a sleepover was anything but go to bed early.

She must have guessed that Mabel’s sleepover were so exaggerated when she saw Stan with a pair of earmuffs, Ford fleeing to the basement, and Dipper camping out of the Shack.

Mabel helped her unpack her mattress and accommodate her blankets, the brunette praised her mattress, it was a too soft. “They’re like clouds.” She commented.

Soon Candy and Grenda arrived, then the most epic sleepover in history began.

The four girls began with a brief summary of Grenda’s romantic novels. Pacifica had never heard of _Sparkles_ and after that she swore to herself that she would never look for that book. Then they started talking about _boys_ , at Candy’s request, which was kind of chilling since she had pictures of most of Gravity Falls’ singles, how did she get all those pictures?

Mabel suggested a break to prepare the snacks, Pacifica wasn’t sure if she should go near the kitchen, the last time she had tried to learn to cook, at least three chefs, internationally recognized, had been fired.

But Mabel was different, she was very patient and Grenda was always willing to help, besides Candy offered herself as a judge to eat her snacks. Pacifica felt a great tranquility, this was having _real friends_.

All returned to the attic and Candy proposed the typical game of _Truth or Dare_. The four of them sat in a circle around a bottle on the floor.

Grenda asked to be the first to turn the bottle, the bottle fell on Candy.

So several rounds went by and she always asked for Truth, she could never face the Dares that the three teenagers were doing or challenging themselves. It was so embarrassing to reveal that she wore orthopedic shoes for five years.

Until there was a time when she ran out of shameful and personal stories.

“What do you choose, Pacifica?” Candy asked, it was her imagination or Candy’s glasses shone maliciously.

“Dare.”

“Great.” Candy and Grenda laughed together. _Too suspicious_ , Pacifica thought, “I Dare you to... Give Mabel a kiss on the lips.”

“Wait, _what_?” Mabel asked, a little nervous about the challenge that Candy proposed.

“We’re all _friends_ , it’s a little secret and we were always curious.” Grenda explained, unconvincingly.

Pacifica didn’t want to look like a coward, she never gave up on anything, even something strange. She already knew the secrets of Gravity Falls, fought against her family for her freedom, this shouldn’t be anything.

Both girls looked at each other, Mabel seemed equally or more nervous than her. _Come on Pacifica, you fought with a ghost and you_ _’_ _ve survived, this is nothing_ , She thought to herself encouraging herself.

Pacifica took Mabel’s cheek, my God, she was shaking. Now, it’s a good time for an apocalyptic disaster, she thought as she felt Mabel’s breath brush her lips.

It was now or never.

Her lips met Mabel’s, it seemed to be kissing a brick wall and then she felt their faces begin to relax. Their kiss lasted almost half a minute.

Pacifica separated quickly, once in her life she must have a lesbian experience, right? The blonde looked at Mabel, she had put her hands on her face, she was red or maybe more. Oh no, is she a bad kisser? She should try harder, then Mab– _Wait a minute!_ What the hell is she thinking?

“Well, we’re finished. Grenda, what’s next on the list?”

“A mega marathon of the most romantic movies of all time!” The muscular girl exclaimed excitedly at saw her favorite films for the fifteenth time.

Throughout the reorganization of the room to transform it into a mini cinema, Mabel and Pacifica avoided eye contact. However, when everyone took their places, they were the only ones who stayed close to each other.

Pacifica noticed a slight blush on Mabel’s face, it made her look pretty. Pacifica pretended to have cold, approaching her, and taking advantage of the occasion to let her fingers touch the brunette’s. Mabel didn’t object or anything.

For all that remains of the movie marathon, each of the four girls began to fall asleep slowly. First was Grenda when she finished watching the fourth movie, then Mabel followed her, her head fell on Pacifica’s shoulder, it was kind of tender. Pacifica decided to put her on the mat while a hidden flash camera almost left her blind.

“Blackmail.” Candy explained, holding a Polaroid photo and winking at her.

_So this was a sleepover._


	3. How to break the heart of a psychic and she will not break your body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I thought you were a fraud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I always wanted to write about this AU and now that I have the opportunity I have nothing to think about but this parody episode # 4.
> 
> My sister came with two ideas, it was the fourth episode or where Mabel was on the bubble in the end I decided on the first idea.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Reverse Falls and Pacifica knows how to handle the skateboard, if Mabel was cycling, skateboarding does in Pacifica, it is a headcanon I have it in this AU. Besides I've always had the sneaking suspicion that Mabel is much worse than Dipper in this AU.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

Pacifica hurried with her skateboard to the abandoned factory where a few days ago she had been with Mabel.

Of course she had fun with Mabel, the dates were perfect and magnificent, just as the psychic predicted. But Pacifica began to notice the red flags when Mabel began to demand more time with her and less time to be with her family and her adventures with Gideon in the forest.

After Stanford proposed the offer of marriage between the two girls to Uncle Bud, in order to do business together, which meant that The Tent and The Mystery Shack would unite for an indefinite period. That meant she would spend more time with Mabel and less with Gideon.

She loved Mabel, but she liked to spend time with Gideon, discovering mysteries and adventures in the forest with the help of the Journal # 2.

She had sent Gideon to talk to Mabel at the _Le Club_ restaurant. She was a little nervous, after all Mabel was a psychic. although Gideon said that she and her brother were a _fraud_. When her best friend arrived, he said that the Pines girl had taken it very well and that there was no reprisal.

Although she felt a little relieved, something inside her still felt heavy. After a talk with Gideon, she sat on the porch of The Tent. Robbie sat next to him. Pacifica asked for some advice and the boy kept telling her how he had broken his relationship with several girls. In the end Pacifica decided to take the advice of the singer and she herself broke this relationship up.

Fortunately, she knew exactly where to find her, Mabel loved being in that factory, making beautiful dresses for her acts of magic.

When she arrived, Pacifica approached the window checking that the psychic was there and that she wasn’t alone. Mabel was using her telekinetic powers over Gideon. The chubby teenager was suspended in the air with a pair of scissors, that were surrounded with an aquamarine glow, _dangerously_ close to him.

“Mabel!” Pacifica entered the factory to stop Mabel’s madness, “We need to talk.”

“Paz!” The psychic girl smiled, showing her beautiful blood red lips and pearly teeth, “My beautiful princess.”

Pacifica was going to hurt her this breakup, it was the longest relationship she had since the twins came to Gravity Falls. “I’m sorry, Mabel, but I can’t be your princess.”

“W-What are you trying to say?” Mabel was getting more nervous, the gem in her tiara shone brighter.

“I had to be honest and be the one to finish everything.”

“Pacifica – ” Gideon spoke, if Pacifica kept talking this would end up worse than when he tried to fish, “I think it’s not a good time to be honest.”

“But we’ll always be friends.” The blonde approached Mabel, hugging her, this felt strange.

“For real?”

But she must break up with her, before someone, aka Gideon, got hurt. “No!” Pacifica shouted annoyed as she took the tiara from Mabel, “You were going to hurt Gideon, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?!”

Gideon felt free of the pressure on him, relieved he caught his breath and took the tiara that Pacifica had thrown him, “So you’re not that powerful without this.”

However, he didn’t see the girl coming to him to snatch her tiara. Mabel did what she could, she scratched Gideon’s face to retrieve her tiara. However, the fight reached such extremes that they ended up falling through the window into a ravine.

Both were so focused on their fight that they didn’t realize they were a few meters away from dying, if not for Pacifica used the magic tiara. Suspending herself, her friend, and her ex-girlfriend in the air.

“Listen to me Mabel, everything was fun and nice, but if you dare to hurt my family, I’ll never talk to you.”

“What she said.” Gideon said, trying to hide his look of fear.

Pacifica released the three and immediately broke the jewel.

Mabel was very angry, “Do you think this is the end? Soon you’ll hear from us again.”

Mabel disappeared into the woods, grumbling and if it had been possible for her, crying for the painful loss of finally sharing something with someone special.

Gideon and Pacifica returned to the store and sat on the couch, they were tired. Uncle Bud walked very tired, apparently fled the Mystery Shack with an image of clowns, explaining that the twins had made a tantrum to his Great Uncle, and that they no longer needed the alliance.

Bud lamented the lost profits.

Pacifica was more relaxed than Gideon, what harm _could_ Mabel do to her family?

☽✠☾

Mabel was sitting in front of her dresser, Dipper was at his desk reading that stupid Journal. All she could do at the moment was create her puppets. The only ones missing to complete the city of Gravity Falls, if the plan was underway, will soon they would rule this city and perhaps later the world.

Dipper mocked that she had failed to conquer the heart of the Northwest girl. “Shut up”. It was everything she said to her brother, he wouldn’t understand, he had never loved anyone as intensely as she did.

“Look at me, I’m a fat man, ignorant of the world around me.” Mabel imitated Bud’s voice while playing with the puppet. She took the puppet she created based on Pacifica, she tried too hard to make it more like the real one, “Mabel, I love you, but my family is opposed to our relationship.” The brunette saw puppet Gideon, almost wanting to squeeze it. “You’re not that powerful without this.” Her tiara Mabel would take care of them by making her lose her powers, she had found that gem the first day they arrived at Gravity Falls.

“Don’t worry.” Dipper had approached her, he knew that his twin was what she most wanted to burn them all. “I have a plan, remember?”

“Is this really going to work?” Mabel hugged the puppet Pacifica.

Dipper took the book, Journal # 3, placing it on her dresser. Taking in his hands the gem that was in his tie, the Journal was surrounded by an aquamarine aura, opening on a specific page.

Mabel read the page and smiled. “I expect great things from you, don’t fail me.”

_ **DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!** _

_ **WILL CIPHER.** _


	4. Young and beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone so much you learn to love it with all its imperfections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah, I'm super late these days, but the pressure of life will not let me have time for my stories, if God only getting paid for writing and reading fanfics I'd be more than happy.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Well, the girls are now living their life together. Pacifica decided to become independent of her parents and is now a successful lawyer, she prevents them from committing more fraud, BADASS!PACIFICA. Otherwise Mabel does the Mystery Shack as the new Miss. Mystery and has her own clothing store, cute sweaters at a good price and easy... that if Stan permits.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

“I’m here!” Pacifica shouted, telling her family that she had arrived, now that the blonde lived in the Mystery Shack. Back then she and Mabel had only been friends until she realized her feelings.

Thank God, their feelings were reciprocal and they could start a new life together. Since then, the two had been inseparable.

The loud sound of the music was heard from the hallway, it was obvious that the Pines family wasn’t there or they would have done everything possible to lower the audio level.

Pacifica entered the living room and there was only one person who listened to these songs so catchy and hateful at the same time. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend dancing to the song, cleaning or at least trying.

Mabel danced one of those rare combinations of electronic music and, although she did it awkwardly, Pacifica loved all her oddities.

“Pacifica.” Mabel noticed the blonde once the music was over, “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“I don’t have much to have arrived, where are they all?”

“In their affairs.” Mabel shrugged contemptuously.

It was then that a waltz began.

“I didn’t think you liked classical music.” Pacifica was surprised to take Mabel’s phone and check the playlist, there were at least fifteen waltz.

“Well, when you live with a nerd like Dipper, there are some tastes that start sticking to yours. Although I’ve never managed to dance one.”

“You must be kidding.”

“No, I’m too energetic for such calm steps, I always ended up stepping on some of my classmates. For this reason, I didn’t dance in my high school graduation.”

Pacifica laughed, it was so weird of Mabel, an idea came to mind. Mabel felt an arm around her waist and one hand taking hers, “Luckily I took lessons from a ballet cast for my presentation to society. Now just follow me.”

“What if I ended up stepping on your foot?”

“You won’t do it.”

Pacifica put her free hand on her shoulder. The waltz began, Pacifica advanced one foot and Mabel took a step back. The brunette bit one of her lips when her girlfriend began to move to the rhythm of the waltz.

“You see it? You haven’t stepped on me yet.”

The sound became a little louder so Pacifica took a turn with Mabel. Was it her imagination or was she watching stars?

The waltz began to slow down, causing both to slow down too, but keeping pace until there was no more sound.

Pacifica decided to take one last turn with Mabel and leave her hanging in her arms. “Not bad for your first lesson, Pines.” Pacifica kissed his girlfriend on the lips, tender and soft as Mabel was.

“I have the best teacher.” Mabel returned the kiss.


	5. Never leave me alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm always comes, even when the storm tries to drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, just catching up with the stories I'm late.
> 
> I thought it would Pacifica think that suffer this day, so I decided I would be better Mabel, ok, that made me sound like a despicable human.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: This happens after Weirdmageddon, Twins defeated the Nightmare Realm and the Earth is gradually going to be restored. Some traumatic nightmares for a girl who was trapped in a bubble, which still do not know what's inside.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

_Run_. Even if she lacked the air and her lungs began to burn, even if she felt spiders fall on her and get tangled in her hair... _This wasn_ _’_ _t possible_ , she repeated, trying to convince herself that it wasn’t true, she knew it was a dream and it was too cruel.

First she was in the forest with Waddles, picking up some daisies, but suddenly the Gravity Falls sky was dyed a red color, Mabel saw with fear an X tearing the sky.

A shriek from Waddles caught her attention, the pig was being attacked by winged women trying to catch him. Mabel screamed and ran after those monsters trying to keep them away from her pet, but it was in vain as one of them dug their claws into the pig skin and lifted it to disappear flying through the air.

She ran to the Mystery Shack, something had happened to her family so that the X appeared again.

It was impossible that Bill Cipher had returned, they sent him back with all his horde of demons to his dimension – _W_ _hat if he was back?_

“Dipper! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” Mabel shouted worried when she got home, nobody answered her. _They_ _’_ _re in the gift shop, please, they_ _’_ _re there_ , She thought as she went to the family business.

Her family was there, but they were no longer alive. All the Pines lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

“Dipper!” She cried out to her brother, the heat was diminishing. More tears fell, “This is not possible! This is a fucking dream!”

A laugh rumbled in the Shack.

“Bill Cipher! Damn you!” She screamed with anger and hatred.

Earthquakes began to occur. Mabel had to leave the Shack, this was a dream, but the feeling of dying was so real, but she didn’t want to leave her family to be buried, not in that way, “Forgive me.” She whispered and left Dipper’s corpse.

She almost hurt herself when the Shack had finished collapsing. The earthquake was over and she was alone.

The view was the same as she had after leaving the bubble. The Weirdmageddon was happening again, worse than before. Before people were turned into stone and kidnapped by floating eyes, now each of the inhabitants was devoured without mercy, regardless of whether they were adults or young people.

“Hello, Shooting Star.”

That was her nickname given by Bill, but it wasn’t his voice, this was –

“Pacifica.” Mabel said in a whisper when she saw the Northwest girl and her eyes showing that she was possessed by the chaotic demon, “You are not Pacifica.”

“Of course it’s me, who did you expect?”

“You’re Bill!”

“And what happens _if_ I am? Look at me! I’m free!” Pacifica showed her red hands, drops of blood dripping from her fingers, “Finally I can be me, I no longer have chains that limit me.” Pacifica’s laughter combined with Bill Cipher’s was the last thing she could stand.

Mabel collapsed, “Please, leave her alone now! Leave us alone!”

“Mabel!”

The brunette woke up, she was in the bed she shared with Pacifica, her cheek hurt. “What happened?”

“You were screaming and crying, you scared me, I had no choice but to wake you up. What did you dream of?” Pacifica’s eyes softened when his girlfriend clung to her. Mabel cried in terror, whatever she must have dreamed, must have been horrible.

When all this mess with the demons ended, the twins were the most affected, both had synchronized nightmares, but Dipper slowly managed to overcome them, but Mabel, Pacifica never asked her what she saw in that bubble, nor did she force the girl to speak, she simply hugged her, and tried to comfort her, even if this took her every night, Pacifica would be there for Mabel.


	6. The Language of Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language of Flowers? The flowers don't talk, do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that this day is my favorite.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: There is no exception for being too gay for my standard. In the language of flowers: White lilies = tender heart; Tulips = True love; Honeysuckle = Love Ties; Gardenias = Secret Love.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

“You never worry about yourself!”

“Well, forgive me for not being more like you and worrying every five minutes that my expensive shoes are muddy!”

“At least I have enough sanity not to fight the unicorns every time I see them.”

Dipper sighed, this was not an easy day for him. First, he and Mabel had gone to collect some fruits with a too juicy flavor and his sister wanted to make a new invention of his famous Mabel Juice. Then the unicorns appeared and Mabel and Celestabellebethabelle had another fight that left the two injured.

The unicorn came out with only broken teeth, but Mabel had a cut under the eye. Healing her wasn’t the problem, the problem began when Pacifica came to the Shack and saw Mabel’eye. The blonde girl didn’t take even ten seconds when she already began to blame him for exposing her to such danger. Even when Mabel explained that it was her fault, Pacifica started a discussion about personal care and how she could be so problematic.

That leads to a fight between the two girls and Dipper was in the middle of them.

Dipper decided it was best to go see his new discovery, a garden hidden in the forest that contained all the flowers of the world. He was about to escape if not for Mabel, tired of the argument, decided to accompany him, and Pacifica, who would make sure that Mabel didn’t get hurt, would also go on the trip.

“It’s not a normal place.” Dipper said, hoping that both girls would stop following him.

“What is normal in Gravity Falls?”

_Good point._

When the three of them arrived at the Garden, the girls’ jaws almost touched the forest floor when they saw that Dipper wasn’t joking when he told them that almost all the flowers in the world were at a small point in Gravity Falls. From small carnations to weeping willows. But the most surprising thing was that the flowers spoke.

Well, not as a normal person, rather, repeating phrases. And wherever they walked a new flower was born.

Dipper walked away from them, telling them that he was going to investigate the properties of the magic flowers and that they fixed their things up.

They both sat among the flowers, some of the flowers spoke of how they looked so beautiful, others commented on Mabel’s wound, and others criticized Pacifica’s attitude. Close to Mabel and Pacifica, tulips and white lilies began to bloom, respectively.

“ _She will always love you._ ” A lily spoke, followed by others.

“ _Trust her._ ”

“ _She can take care of herself._ ”

“ _She will always trust you._ ”

Pacifica’s cheeks turned red because of the lilies, they were born from Mabel’s feelings, but when the tulips bloomed they also started talking.

“ _Nothing bad will happen._ ”

“ _She loves you so much that it would hurt her to know that something horrible happened to you._ ”

“ _You are the most important thing that she has._ ”

“ _Never be separated._ ”

Pacifica and Mabel laughed and took each other’s hand, listening to the comments of each of the flowers. Around them both honeysuckle flowers began to be born.

Dipper smiled, apparently it had been a good idea to have brought his sister and friend to the Garden. He continued inspecting the little gardenia in front of him and it kept whispering the word _Triangles_.

It would be better for Mabel and Pacifica not to approach him when he was researching these flowers.


	7. We will succeed if we continue together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits that your brother has a demon boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this for another fanfic was planning but finally said, "Well, why not now?" Anyway I'm going to compile it at some point.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: AU Parent, magical birth, and fears that lead to parenting. I'm still in my Future! Gravity Falls where Pacifica is a lawyer and Mabel is Mrs. Mystery and she continues her clothing store beautiful and warm sweaters for the full year. Seriously, they sold great.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017

The Shack was quiet, as they had been since four months ago, six if you count the renovations that Mabel and Pacifica had been doing in the Shack.

“Does it look better here?” Pacifica asked while trying to accommodate a small white crib, “It’s too small, I told you to let me buy the biggest one. Also, I’m not sure about the clothes, it didn’t feel so soft, a baby’s skin is delicate and maybe – ”

“It looks perfect.” Mabel interrupted Pacifica, after so many years the blonde couldn’t stop this habit, “You did a good job putting the closet close the bathroom.”

“Well, I need everything to be perfect for the arrival of our son.”

“Or daughter.” Mabel corrected her, “It would be wonderful if they’re twins, can you imagine? The future Mystery Twins!” The brunette gently caressed her belly.

Pacifica laughed, “The ultrasound showed nothing. It must be because of Bill’s magic.”

Pacifica approached her wife, they had been waiting to start a family since they were married, so they both decided to have a child, seeking the help of Bill Cipher. The demon agreed to create the baby, combining both DNAs and, in return, he would be the child’s godfather when it was born.

“He’s already the uncle.” Mabel commented.

Two months later, Mabel had announced that she was pregnant, so the whole family was more focused on her. Stan again was Mr. Mystery. Her parents had even rented an apartment near Gravity Falls to see their daughter’s condition. Candy and Grenda were also close to her for whatever she needed and even helped with making baby clothes.

Pacifica helped Mabel to sit in the rocking chair.

“What’s wrong?”Mabel asked when she noticed Pacifica’s tears.

Pacifica wiped away the tears that escaped, “I just don’t believe it, I can’t believe I have a family. I’m worried.”

“I’ll take care of the delivery, remember? We fight against demons, ghosts, zombies, and unicorns! This will be like a piece of cake.”

Pacifica smiled, it’s true, but she was afraid of something bad happening at birth and there was nothing she could do. She had read about women who died in childbirth, she was afraid of being alone.

“I can’t wait to see my baby’s face.” Mabel was excited, “If it looks like you then your parents won’t doubt our relationship.” She joked.

“I hope it looks more like you. If it’s like you, I’ll love it more.”

“Why don’t you want it to look like you?”

The blonde’s hands caressed the belly, “I’m afraid of not being a good mother, that the way my parents raised me affected our child. I couldn’t bear to see my child be like me and hate me in the same way that I hate mine.” Pacifica dropped her head on Mabel’s legs, trying to hear or feel the baby kicking, maybe it was impossible because they were still in the fourth month and they needed some time to feel it.

But she wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a beautiful and cruel dream and wake up to realize that she had nothing.

“Paz, whatever happens, both will raise this child with love. My family loves our baby, your family will love our baby. But for that we’ll be together, it’s a pinkie promise.” Mabel raised her little finger and joined it with Pacifica’s.

“Pinkie promise.”

“Paz,” Mabel approached the blonde caressing her hair. “Our child just kicked me.”

“It was time.”

On the night of September 23, a baby was born, Polaris Northwest-Pines, better known as Azael, a blond boy with brown eyes, and his arrival was greeted with love and affection that a family can offer.


End file.
